Enter Kagome and her Life
by NightcoreLover360
Summary: Summary: Kagome and the others have defeated Naraku. Everyone but Kagome, Kirara, and Sesshomaru has died. Kagome is devastated and returns home with Kirara and Sesshomaru promising her to see her in the future. With a heavy heart Kagome returned to the future with Kirara only to know that she was transferring to Nina's school. Full Summary Inside!
1. Prologue-The Move

This takes place in episode 6 where Nina loses her voice.

Summary: Kagome and the others have defeated Naraku. Everyone but Kagome, Kirara, and Sesshomaru has died. Kagome is devastated and returns home with Kirara and Sesshomaru promising her to see her in the future. With a heavy heart Kagome returned to the future with Kirara only to know that she was transferring to Nina's school. Nina who couldn't wait until her cousin arrived was worried. Her cousin didn't know about magic and Nina didn't know how much Kagome changed.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Mamotte! Lollipop" nor do I own "Inuyasha". This was just from my imagination.

Kagome sighed as she was looking outside the car window. It was depressing how she had one terrible event turn to another. Even worse, she had to transfer schools and Sesshomaru did not locate her yet. She has to move in with Nina, her distant cousin, and was afraid because Kagome never met her before.

' _Wonder if she will push me away… just like Inuyasha did.'_ Kagome gathered a few tear drops at the last few words. She heard a mew and looked down at Kirara. Kagome cracked a small smile for Kirara.

' _Kirara is right. No time to dwell on the past.'_ Kagome decided, and with that thought in mind, she tried her best to be happy but every time she tried to smile people gave her looks of pity at the sad, forced smile.

 **15 minutes later…**

The car came to a screeching halt in front of a school. Kagome went out the car with Kirara in her arms and a 1 suitcase of necessary items and walked to the school entrance. ( **A/N: Kagome already received her schedule but not the uniform since they ran out. Her schedule is the exact same as Nina's.** ) Kagome stood outside of the classroom, most likely ELA. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The teacher stepped out.

 **Meanwhile in the classroom…**

"Okay class; open your textbooks up to pages…" The teacher never got the sentence finished because everyone heard a knock. The teacher got up and left. As soon as the door closed, people started to chat among themselves.

"So Nina, why are you so happy?" Zero asked. Nina has been anxious about something and both Zero and Ichii noticed.

"Well Zero that might be my distant cousin who I have never met before!" Nina squealed. She was so excited. As soon as those words left her mouth, the teacher came back with a girl. The girl had midnight-black hair that had a tint of blue. She had sapphire eyes and her outfit consisted of black-skinny jeans and brown boots and a sailor top with the sleeves cut off. The tie was a shade of obsidian. There was also a suitcase with her and a cat with…two-tails in her arms?

Back to the point, she was really pretty and Ichii blushed when her eyes caught his. He was caught staring! Ichii groaned, how embarrassing.

"Class, today we have a new transfer student. She doesn't have the uniform because she just transferred five minutes ago." The teacher explained.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am Nina's distant cousin. I like archery and outdoor activities. I absolutely loathe skirts in general no matter what length." Kagome stated all of this all in one breathe and was pretty nervous to hear what the others had to say.

"Any questions?" The teacher asked. At least 20 hands went up, most of them were boys. The teacher picked on one of the 5 girls.

"Why does your cat have two tails?" The girl questioned. 15 hands went down at that question.

"She was born this way." Kagome smiled and at the back of her head she added, _'…and the stronger she gets, the more tails she will grow. The maximum is 5.'_

The teacher picked on a boy next.

"Are you going out with anyone?" At this question, all the hands went down and all the boys looked at her, hoping for her to say…

"No." Kagome answered. The boys cheered and Kagome was seated next to Nina. Kirara jumped down from her arms and walked dutifully beside her.

 **6 Torturous Hours Later…**

Nina squealed as she hugs Kagome. Kirara hissed at the sound, her ears were ringing from the loud noise. Kagome chuckled lowly and hugged her. Ichii and Zero watched from the sidelines with Zora looking around.

' _Where is that magic source coming from, zora?'_ Zora thought as he looked around curiously. Kirara hissed at him, sensing his thoughts and got into pouncing position and leaped at him.

"ZORRA! HELP! THIS FELINE IS ATTACKING ME, ZERRA!" Zora screamed. Kagome looked at him and struggled to get away from Nina and when she did, she ran to help get Kirara off of Zora with the help of Ichii and Zero. Kirara purred at Kagome's petting on her back and settled down. When that happened, everything for Zora clicked.

"You…" Zora started, everyone looked at him, and said "You are Kagome Higurashi and Kirara, right? Protectors of the Jewel of Four Souls along with the help of the oldest demon ever known, Sesshomaru, correct? The survivors of the battle 500 years ago that could've led to the humans' demise." When Zora stated that, everyone turned wide eyes to Kirara and Kagome. Kagome's eyes closed and when she opened them, everyone except for Nina, Zero, and Ichii were unconscious. Kagome looked at the small dragon sadly. The dragon reminded her exactly like…

"Correct… reincarnation of Kaede."


	2. The Magician, Meeting, and Test!

Hello! I'm back with a new chapter!

Sorry for the long wait, I have had a writer's block and was deciding whether someone from Inuyasha should be recognized or not.

Anyways on with the story! Your questions will be answered at the end of the story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Inuyasha" nor do I own "Mamotte! Lollipop"

Chapter 1- The Meeting

Kagome's POV

I cannot believe it! The first person I run into just HAS to be the reincarnation of Kaede! I mean come on! At the thought of the old woman who I have seen to be my grandmother, tears gathered again and Kirara mewed and licked my cheek. I smiled down and Kirara who was bundled up in my arms.

Normal POV

"Oh the coincidences of my life…" Kagome chuckled bitterly.

"The one person I least expect to run into first I meet up with." Kagome continued.

Zorra's face reflected a feeling she did not expect on the face of the small, young dragon; sadness, wisdom, and much grief.

Sadness for bringing up such memories of the past.

Wisdom for the years he has been alive in the past and now.

Finally, grief for not giving Kagome the proper greeting an old family member/friend should.

Ichii and Zero who has been on the sidelines now come to protect Nina from her own cousin in case the said cousin does anything to harm her.

"Can anyone care to explain this?!" Nina cried out. She was super confused. She has heard of the legend of the "Shikon No Tama", in fact it was their history project, to dress up as one of the team members that defeated such evil and give an oral report on them.

Before Kagome could say anything however, a limo came to a screeching halt in front of them. The proud taiyoukai, Sesshomaru, came out. He looked exactly the same, not counting the suit he was wearing from the modern era.

"Kagome… it is time to go." Sesshomaru stated smoothly. Kagome nodded and walked to Sesshomaru, suitcase in hand.

"Wait." Kagome stated, remembering something, she turned around and her eyes flashed again and the students who were unconscious, had their memories wiped out of everything they have seen.

"Now, we shall proceed." Kagome stated. The limo door closed and it drove off.

 **The Next Day**

Nina, Ichii, Zero, and Zorra waited anticipating for Kagome to go through that retched homeroom door and to sit near her vicinity when she is seated. When shuffling of doors opened, all four heads snapped to the door, there was Kagome, in the male uniform, although it was modified to her liking.

She wore the typical top, however, instead of the school's colors; it had a purple crescent moon on the left shoulder and was a SUPER pale blue, and as for the pants, they were skinny and were black with a sakura design on the right thigh. Her hair was styled in a low bun, but since she had a lot of hair, some of it was in the bun while the hair extended to her mid back. It was held by a feather designed clip.

Ichii's heart skipped a beat when he saw Kagome in her outfit. She was stunning! However, they were on business matters and they needed to corner Kagome somehow! She kept on avoiding them!

 **Afterschool**

The group gave up chasing Kagome, who was quick and smart. On their way home, they were ambushed!

This strange magician was one of the top forces in the world where Ichii and Zero were from.

When the magician took Nina's voice away, Kirara jumped in front of Ichii, Zero, Zorra, Gou, Rocca, San, and Forte, hissed like a feline, fur standing up and transformed when Kagome jumped from her hiding spot.

"W-what are you doing?!" Nina wanted to cry out but she couldn't, she was held captive in the stranger's arms and her voice was still in his hands. Kagome just stared at the magician and vice-versa. With that, Kagome drew out her two companion swords, Kyoshi Yuki and Reitō ame, given by Sesshomaru. The sword was made with a midnight black handle and an ice blue blade with deadly patterns on it with a snowflake on its handle was Kyoshi Yuki. The other one has a pale green blade with a raindrop on its black handle; it was known as Reitō ame.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Rocca screeched. How dare this… this whore dare show off in front of her Ichii! Kirara growled at her and Zorra glared hatefully at her. Rocca whimpered.

"Ichii, my dear! Please save me from these animals!" Rocca whined and latched onto Ichii's right arm. For once in a lifetime, Ichii wasn't as nice anymore. He growled and flung Rocca off.

Kagome paid them no mind and went to slash at the magician to separate Nina from him, but to no avail. A barrier went up around him and her swords clashed with the barrier.

Everyone just watched as Kagome jumped off the barrier and landed gracefully onto the ground in front of the group.

"You all shall meet me in front of the tallest building in your sight and from there, your test shall begin."

With a flourish of his cape, the magician and Nina disappeared with wind blowing hard against the group of companions.

 **LoveInuyasha22:** Okay to answer your question, I put Zorra as Kaede's reincarnation because think about it Kaede seem to be happy to guide people to the right path and Zorra is there to guide Ichii and Zero. Second, Kaede also started guiding people young right? Her sister died when she was really young and Kaede I suspect was like another Rin, who wanted to do her best to support people after her horrible experience. Kaede grew up to be a wise person and Zorra is a baby dragon; he, too, will grow up to be old and wise as well. As for the gender… I have no clue, maybe after you are a woman, you would like to live the life of a man? I hope this answers your question, if not, just PM me. ;)

 **PS does anyone know the name to the "magician" and the other "magicians"? I forgot, it has been a long time since I watched mamotte lollipop. If you do, place it in the review and give me feedback or just PM me with a description of each so I know who is who. Thank you!**

 **Review please!**


End file.
